Tamaran Now tradução
by raven-titan
Summary: Tradução de uma famosa fic americana...


Capítulo um

Sonhos...

Não percebeu que estava girando até que seus olhos abriram. Foi muito real para ser um sonho. Mesmo agora, poderia ouvir o eco da voz dela. De quem era a voz não sabia, mas ela tinha falado da tradição, e da morte. Da morte dela. Como soube que estava morrendo não poderia dizer. E parecia que ela estava falando com alguma outra pessoa, isso lhe pareceu ouvir escondido de algum modo. Agitou a cabeça para tentar deixá-la limpa. Deve ter sido um sonho. Desde que conheceu Ravena não jogaria fora a idéia de telepatia, mas as mulheres estranhas não falavam em sonhos dos povos das matérias se não precisassem mesmo ouvir.

"Estelar, diga alguma coisa

Robin tremeu. Estava acordado agora, e fazia a varredura no quarto instintivamente. Ninguém estava lá. Ninguém tinham falado. Mas ele ouviu. A mesma voz, mesma mulher. Tentou acalmar-se. Certamente tinha imaginado. Era somente um resto do sonho. Percebeu seu coração batendo acelerado e fez algumas respirações profundas. Havia uma explicação, ele só precisava encontrá-la. 

Sozinho em seu quarto sentiu-se mais relaxado. O relógio de pulso digital dizia 3:46 AM, e a Torre Titã parecia quieta. Tinha havido uma eleição local recentemente, e com ela uma melhoria à força policial. Muitos menos crimes assombra as noites da cidade. Os Titãs seriam somente chamados para emergências. Tinha havido muitas noites quietas como esta. Apesar de ser o melhor para a cidade, o robin ressentiu-se. Simplesmente não poderia acalmar-se. Havia pouco a fazer e muito tempo disponível. O pior era que o adolescente normal nele estava se esforçando agora para aparecer. Estava começando a pensar mais e mais... nela.

Quando estava sozinho foi procurá-la lá fora, sem pensar direito. Pensava muito em Estelar. E quando estava sozinho com ela, torturava-se. Queria sempre fazer algo. Mover uma polegada mais perto, para colocar sua mão na dela, e...

Agitou sua cabeça outra vez e rolou sobre sua cama. Ninguém suporia que, o Robin escuro e impenetrável, tinha um sentimento tão forte pela Tamariana.

"Estelar, diga alguma coisa." Poderia somente desejar ser bravo o bastante para lhe dizer aquelas palavras. Devia ter sido uma mistura de seus sentimentos e do tofu de peru do Mutano que tinham causado esse sonho. Seu velho egoísmo estava morrendo e em seu lugar batia um coração e um estômago nervoso.

Decidiu parar de meditar e ir dormir. O relógio de pulso dizia 3:48. Bastou somente alguns minutos para suprimir suas ansiedades. Talvez estivesse começando finalmente a se acalmar na vida. Poderia imaginar Estelar falando com ele, dizendo para pensar em seu tempo livre como uma oportunidade, não como um peso. Fechou seus olhos para dormir e pensou levemente em Estelar. Nada específico, apenas sua aura da bondade, seus soluços baixos...

Esta hora, ele não somente abriu seus olhos, mas também sentou na cama e pegou sua máscara. Apurou os ouvidos, e conseguiu ouvir na sala soluços fracos mas constantes. Seus sonhos e meditações foram esquecidos imediatamente e substituídos por preocupação. Não se incomodou em trocar-se, e foi imediatamente para o quarto de Estelar com o pijama que foi dormir.

Do lado de fora de sua porta, encostou sua orelha nela e fica ouvindo. Nunca ouviu ela chorando assim antes. Mesmo sua melancolia parecia ingênua. As respirações profundas foram interrompidas por suspiros delicados e baixos e por lamentos. Soava quase fofo, mas significava que ela estava infeliz. Robin bateu na porta e ela rangeu um pouco. 

"Estelar?", sussurrou hesitante .

Ouviu o roçar dos cobertores, e então, uma voz minúscula, "Robin, por favor... seja bem-vindo." Entrou enquanto ela tentava secar discretamente as lágrimas no canto de seu cobertor. Sentou-se na borda de sua cama e ficou olhando por um momento antes de falar. Fazia um tempo que ela tinha parado de dormir com suas roupas, uma tradição que ela disse ser para se assegurar de que estivesse sempre pronta para a batalha. Deve estar se sentido segura na Torre Titã, porque agora estava usando pijamas.

Os fundos roxos claros combinavam com sua camiseta, ambos cobertos com luas e estrelas. Embora não pudesse ver, Robin soube que estava usando também meias grossas. Após anos dormindo com botas, pensou que era estranho deixar os pés descalços. Seu bracelete mal era visível sobre sua luva esquerda, e as mãos estavam com luvas.

Robin desejou que fosse muito escuro para que ela visse seu rosto, porque sentiu seu rosto corando de repente. Seus pijamas folgados eram meio diferentes do apropriado para seu formato. Apesar do fato podia ver menos pele, Robin preferiu desse jeito. Seu rosto estava para fora, no meio das dobras de sua roupa, e ela podia ver claramente seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Não devia haver lágrimas em seus olhos." Comentou calmo, "O que há de errado, Estelar?"

Sorriu, mas podia ver a infelicidade em seus olhos. "Eu tive um pesadelo", ela confessa. "Ele era muito... perturbador." Levantou os joelhos apoiou nele o peito. Olhou para si mesma, se encolhendo diante o que quer que lhe tinha feito chorar.

"Deve ter sido culpa do tofu do Mutano, brincou delicadamente, tentando relaxá-la, "eu também não consegui dormir. Eu podia ficar, se você quisesse... conversar sobre isso." 

Sorriu, e o que quer que estava a ponto de dizer foi substituído por um bocejo profundo. "Era um sonho triste", disse no lugar. "Eu não consigo mesmo lembrá-lo agora." Espreguiçou e puxou seu cobertor. Aquele pareceu ser o começo de um convite de saída ao Robin, então ele tomou a iniciativa.

Deu boa noite, e deslizou quietamente para fora. Ficou durante um momento com suas costas de encontro a porta preocupado. Gostaria de conversar um pouco. Duvidou que poderia dormir agora que estava acordado. Seu corpo foi treinado de uma determinada maneira, e poderia facilmente funcionar com o pouco de sono que teve. Empurrou a porta de Estelar e entrou em seu quarto apenas para se trocar. Fechou sua porta enquanto prendia sua capa. Seria uma outra noite na frente da tevê, esperando amargamente pela notícia da manhã.


End file.
